Shuffle Through the Days
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: I was tagged again! Random songs & drabbles. Dasey, Lizwin.


**So here's the deal: I was tagged. AGAIN! Who ever gets tagged has to write a fic about ten random songs. So, set your iPod, MP3, whatever, on shuffle mode and be prepared to write. Sound easy?**

**Think again. You only have the length of the song to write the drabble. Got it? Then, after that is completed, you tag five new writers and the process continues.**

** Ok. So, here's who I tagged:**

**x0-vindicated-0x (ha. Have fun!)**

**skwirelygurli**

**Noelle Joi**

**PinkAbby984**

**BeautifulxxDisasterx  
**

* * *

**Song One: Take a Bow by Rhianna**

Kendra's eyes filled with tears as Derek pounded on her bedroom door. "Please," he pleaded, "It didn't mean anything!"

"Derek, it's over now, okay? Just get your stuff and leave!" Kendra shouted through her tears.

"I love you Kendra! I'm sorry!" Derek said, trying to convince Kendra it meant absolutely nothing.

Kendra shook her head. "You're just sorry you got caught and you know it. I can't believe this went on for so long with out me knowing. Good for you, Derek. Have a round of applause," she spat, clapping her hands together sarcastically. "Just leave. Oh, and take a bow when you leave."

**Song Two: Woah Oh (Me vs. Everyone) by Forever the Sickest Kids**

"Come on, you know you want to dance with me," Derek grinned, pulling Casey's arms towards the center of the dance floor. He began to dance around her, and after a moment Casey joined in.

"You know I'm doing this for you, right? I would never dance with you if it weren't for the fact that Max is looking over here and I'm trying to make him jealous." Casey shouted over the music.

Derek scoffed. "Your clever words mean nothing. I'm not losing my self esteem over here, just to let you know. The fact that every guy is looking over here in a jealous rage is enough to fix that."

Casey rolled her eyes but refused to admit that she was enjoying herself.

"It's me versus everyone in the room," Derek laughed. "I don't know why I keep putting myself in these situations.'

**Song Three: Just Friends by Jonas Brothers**

Derek glanced at Casey as she passed him in the hall. _Just friends. _They're the words Derek is sick of saying. He doesn't want to be just friends with Casey.

If Derek had his way, it would be just them, in love until the end of time. Not that he would admit it, but Derek has been making plans.

When Casey McDonald walks down the aisle, Derek will be waiting for her at the end.

Until then, they're just that: _Just Friends._

**Song Four: Face Down by Red Jumpsuit apparatus**

Derek could hear her crying... again. _Max. _Derek followed teh sound of Casey's sobs to teh bathroom. He pushed open the door and found Casey laying againts the bathtub, her hands clasped together.

"Casey," Derek whispered, leaning down to help her. "You're bleeding." He grabbed a towel and pulled Casey into a hug. Her tears fell on the collar of his shirt. Drek gently dabbed at the cut above her eye.

"He swears he loves me, Derek," Casey gasped between tears.

Derek's heart hurt. "You've had enough of him, Casey."

**Song Five: When It All Falls Apart by The Veronicas**

Lizzie stared at her ceiling, tears clouding her vision. "Casey, what do I do? It feels like everything has fallen apart."

casey stroked Lizzie's hair. "I know, Liz, but i will get better I promise. You just need to pick yourself up and get through this. It won't get any easier and you can't trade with anyone, but trust me: you can get through this."

Lizzie shook her head. "I don't know where to start."

"How about with 'sorry'," Casey suggested, a smile forming on her lips.

**Song Six: damn Regret by Jed Jumpsuit apparatus**

"Derek, you've hurt me before. how do I know this is different?" Casey asked, her eyes searching Derek for an answer.

"Do you think I forgot? I can never forget what I did to you, Casey. Never. I'm sorry. But I need you. You're the only person I can turn to when it seems like no one else is there. I want to forget what I did, casey."

Casey sighed. "I know you do, Derek, but if you want to forget, you need to do it better this time." derek nodded his agreement.

"Don't worry about me," Derek told her.

"I'm not worried," Casey said shortly. With that, she walked away.

Derek bit his lip. "Damn regret. I'll never forget."

**Song Seven: Who Knew by Pink**

Casey stared blankly at the wall, replaying the events that had occured in the past few months. George and Nora's divorce. Derek's death. How stupid he was, Casey smirked. Drunk driving? So like derek, and yet, if someone had told Casey it would happen, she would have never believed them. Never. He knew better.

Derek had promised Casey forever. A tear trickled down Casey's cheek as Derek's face flashed in her mind.

_What happened? I can't beileve it. Everyone is wrong! Derek cant be gone... I wish I could remember all the fun we had. Who knew it would be over so fast? I'll cherish that kiss forever._

_It was our first. And our last._

**Song Eight: Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

Everything moved in slow motion as Marti sat at the dining room table. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Marti knew everything was perfect and it was the best feeling.

"I hope this moment lasts forever," Marti said to her family. Nora and George exchanged a quick glance.

"Then don't let it pass by. Hold on to it for as long as you can. Hold on to childhood as long as you can," George whispered. "Innocence of a child is brilliant and beautiful. Don't let it go."

Marti didn't know what he meant, but she knew she wouldn't forget. The one night the whole family got along? Priceless, and even at her young age, Marti knew it was important.

**Song Nine: Rooftops by LostProphets**

Casey and derek stood hand in hand on the roof of the school, staring over the city lights. "This night is perfect," Casey told him, her free hand resting on the shoulder of his tux.

Derek's eyes twinkled. "Let's scream!" Casey joined in. Derek laughed. "What if it all ended now? I mean, would anyone remember us?"

Casey shrugged. "I think all that matters is here and now. This is all we get, and we need to enjoy it while we can."

Derek released Casey's hand and leaned on the guard rail. "Prom night. Who would have thought it would come so fast?"

"Or that we'd go together?" Casey added with a smile. "I just hope we never regret this night."

Derek nodded. "One last scream? Hey, we gotta end prom night with style, right?"

**Song Ten: Outside Looking in by Jordan Pruitt**

Edwin sat on the couch, watching Lizzie, who was in the chair, talking on the phone. Edwin knew she was ignoring him. He hadn't meant to start that rumor, so she should have forgiven him a long time ago, right?

Wrong.

She'd been ignoring him for almost two weeks. Edwin rolled his eyes. She doesn't know what its like. Being your own best friend because your real best friend hates you. Lizzie doesn't know what it's like to be on the outside.

She's always been popular and Edwin was her dorky step brother. Edwin felt lost with out her. When will she realize he's sorry and he wants back in?

Edwin shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lizzie glance at him. Edwin smiled to himself. _Finally._

* * *

**Okay, so that was my second shuffle fic. Reviews?? **

**Wish**


End file.
